


Cheesecake

by elmaironbed



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmaironbed/pseuds/elmaironbed





	1. Prologue

I walked through a familiar road. Tree branches look like they were scattered uniformly, every inch you could see one. I kept on walking with my wet shoes. Water droplets are coming out in my sneaker’s soul on every step with that squeaky sound. The leaves of the trees seem to whisper me a memory. Puzzled, I just shook my head in confusion. I continued walking on the road.

My head felt heavy. I kept on seeing flashes of an arguing couple. I decided to sit on a log on the side of the road. But as soon as I sat on the log, a scene of the same couple flashed to my head. They were happily sitting on the log while they both giggled on their conversation. The atmosphere is like in the movies with a matching 80s song. But I wasn’t able to see their faces. The guy was wearing a wrinkled polo that he tied on the last two buttons and a dark brown walking shorts. The other was wearing a dark blue V-neck and a not-so-baggy and not-so-skinny jeans. Both wore slippers that made their toes welcome the fresh air from the trees.

Then I wondered, what could’ve happened to the couple that made them argue in the car? They were so happy sitting here in the log. And the wind sang a lullaby to my ears. I don’t want to sleep but my eyes felt heavy on every blow. But I really don’t want to sleep…

* * * * *

“Dear, Daehyun, wake up, you slept here again. Come on, let’s go home so you could get some rest.” I don’t recognize her voice, I don’t recognize her face too. But something tells me she’s my mom and it’s okay for me to come with her.

I climbed into the backseat of her Honda Civic. She played a CD on the car stereo. The voice of the singer seems familiar. His voice is pretty and he sang well on every note, high or low. “Great singing you did there. I have always been your number one fan.” Then she smiled that made her eyes disappear. Me? Singing? Did I sing that? Then the smile on her face was gone, replaced with worry. “There you go again with that puzzled look.” I don’t want her to be sad, it’s just I can’t remember singing that. And how come it’s on CD? Why would I record it? So I decided to ask her, “Mom, wh-what’s happening? I don’t understand a thing.” Then she turned back with surprise, “At least you remember I’m your mom. You used to be stubborn when I ask you to go home because you don’t know me. I was actually surprised to bring you home no sweat.” What she said made me more confused. I just stared at her from the backseat. “Let’s talk about this at home dear.” I was about to protest but mom went back to driving and she focused her eyes on the road. I leaned on the cushioned seat and tried to sleep but the beeps of the cars kept me awake. I decided to think about things because I understood nothing, absolutely nothing.

We finally stopped at a not-so-big house. Mom drove the car to the garage near the front door with a lot of stuff on the floor. “Hey, Hyung pick these things in the garage!” Mom shouted to someone inside the house. I opened the car door and took a quick look at what’s inside the house. A boy about three years older than me went out of the door and was surprised to see me. “Mom you were able to take him home while the sun’s up.” He directed to mom but was looking at me intently. He opened his mouth and motioned towards me but he hesitated and went back inside the house. Mom looked at me. She felt I’m worrying and things for the past hour bothered me so much. She took her keys and pulled me inside the house. “Daehyun let’s go. We have _a lot_ to talk about.

I followed her to the dining room. “Wait here, I’m gonna get some cheesecake.” Cheesecake. Hmmm, sounds wonderful to me!

I waited for a few minutes. I stared at the dining room. The ornaments seem to zoom in and out in my vision. A scene started to form in my memory.

“How long would it take for them to be ready to eat?” The guy with the white polo on the log I saw a while ago said. But right now he’s wearing khaki pants and red and white striped long sleeves with his jacket tied loosely around his neck.

“Ten minutes at most?” The guys with the dark blue V-neck earlier responded. Right now he’s wearing an opened sky blue polo with an undershirt inside.

“Ten minutes, hmmm, sounds long. Could you sing for me Daehyun? So I won’t get bored?”

Wait, what did he just call him? Daehyun? But that’s, that’s my, my name, right? Mom called me “Daehyun” when she came to fetch me. _Ouch!_ My head began to ache. Tears started to fall on my shirt. What do I not know?

Mom appeared with the cheesecake on the plate “Here’s the cheesecake- What’s wrong Daehyun?”

Daehyun? That name again. “It’s nothing mom. Can we talk now? The cheesecake is irresistible.”

She handed me the cheesecake and I ate it immediately. I felt like I was a giant swallowing a mountain. Mom smiled at me while I was eating. “I don’t know how to start this dear.” She held my hand. “You’re a great singer dear.”

I almost spat the cheesecake with what she said. “What?! Me? A singer?” I looked at myself. “I don’t look like one mom. That’s impossible.”

“You’re the best singer in your group, absolutely perfect.” She looked from afar, disregarding what I said. “You were so cute on that pink tux when I came to a show.” She went back to the kitchen to get more cheesecake because I already finished the whole thing. After a minute, she went back with more! “And you have this friend Youngjae who’s your closest friend in the group because he sings great too. But you’re the best for me, of course.”

Youngjae.

Rings a bell.


	2. Audition

Kring! I don’t want to get up. Really. Maybe I’m too lazy to do anything today. I tightly hugged my camo teddy bear and slowly opened my eyes. The sunshine welcomed me to another bright day. I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep when I remembered something. Something important…  
IT’S AUDITION DAY!  
I immediately jumped out of my bed and grabbed my toothbrush to the bathroom. Like the speed of light, I brushed my teeth as fast as I can, took a bath and chose my clothes, carefully.  
I walked to the mirror and brushed hair, still dripping wet. I practiced my smile in front of the mirror and ugh, bleeding gums. Sigh. It won’t have an effect on my presentation anyway. I raced to the kitchen and found mom watching her favourite cooking show.  
“Oh, there you are! Good morning honey, how’s sleep?” mom asked while handing me cheesecake and a bottle of milk. I took a precious bite of the cheesecake and the ingredients suddenly exploded in my mouth! The milk was so tasty too, just right for my morning. “Where’s dad?” He’s supposed to be eating breakfast with us. “He’s in the garage, waiting for you. I bet he’s more excited than you are.” Mom kissed my forehead and she started picking up my plate, spoon, fork, etc. “Bye Mom!”  
I ran like the wind to the garage and found dad waiting on the bench, sweating. He must be so nervous for me. “Dad! Let’s go?” I jumped in the back seat, turned on my iPod, and closed my eyes. It’s gonna be a happy day. It’s gonna be okay.  
* * * * *  
After about two hours we arrived in front of the five-storey building. Dad was positioning the car in the parking area when- “Ouch! Do you hit people like me just because you have a car?!”  
“Dad what was that?” Nervous, I immediately went out of the car and checked why the boy shouted to us. “Excuse me? I’m sorry, but what happened?” I saw him touching the bruise on his knee. He slowly looked up.  
Three…two…one…  
“Yes? Your driver just hit me while I was about to stop my bicycle…” I felt my world stop. His face shined brighter than the sun. It seems like butterflies are flying here and there, colours splashing out of nowhere, hummingbirds singing with my heartbeat.  
“Excuse me? Hello? Am I talking to myself or what?”  
“Dad.”  
“Dad? What about your dad?”  
I was pulled back to the reality. I tried blinking my eyes to check if it’s reality and also to hide shame for being so speechless. “I’m so sorry. What I meant is, he’s not my driver, and he’s my dad. He took me here for the audition. Wait, are you auditioning too?”  
“Yup.” He didn’t seem interested talking to me. I felt a pinch of heartbreak stinging my whole body. My knees felt weak as I walk to the driver’s seat.  
“Dad I’m going inside. Thanks a lot for the ride.”  
“Hey wait, so you’ll just leave me like this?” Oh, right. What was I thinking? I punched my head lightly. Stupid Daehyun. I slowly turned around, I’m too ashamed, and I don’t know how to face him. “How can I help, um…” I was waiting for him to say his name but he just rose his eyebrow in irritation. He started walking to the building with one strap of his backpack on his shoulder. “Never mind.” His right feet is limping. What if he’ll dance for the audition? Damn it. I don’t want to destroy his dreams.  
“Son?” I turned around and saw dad take out a cheesecake from his paper bag. “Good luck, I know you can do it.” I took the cheesecake and kissed dad goodbye. As he drives away, I was reminded of my audition. And I need to prepare. I held the straps of my backpack tightly and confidently walked inside of the building.  
As I walk inside the building, I felt an icy chill spreading from my back. Just nervous. Gods. I saw the boy sitting on the bench. I raised my right foot about an inch to walk in his direction, but I saw his angry face while busy playing games on his phone. Uh, next time. I don’t think he’ll talk to me, ever.  
I tried to distract myself with some music videos of Shin Yongjae. I saw a vacant stool and waited for my name to be called. I just stared outside and didn’t really notice how much time passed.  
A lady in her corporate attire went out of the room I assumed the audition room and announced: “Yoo Youngjae, Lee Taemin, Song Joongki, Park Chanyeol, Kim Yukwon, Choi Junhong, and Jung Daehyun, you can now come in.” Jung Daehyun, it’s me! As I stood up, my legs shook. I walked inside along the other guys to the room.  
I felt my heart racing as I sat on the last chair. I couldn’t look up to the judges. The first boy stood walked towards the microphone. And his right foot is limping. Is that him? I immediately looked up and it was really him, the boy who got hit by our car. He opened his mouth and started singing Park Jaebum’s Count on Me.  
“Beautiful girls, all over the world; I could be chasing but my time would be wasted. They got nothing on you baby, nothing on you baby~” He concluded his song and went back to his seat. The second guy danced, the third one acted, the fourth did a rap, the fifth danced, and the sixth did a rap. I think the sixth did it really well! And I was carried away by their performances that I didn’t notice it’s my turn already. “Next, Jung Daehyun.”  
I awkwardly walked to the microphone. I held the stand and my hands were shaking. I took a very deep breath and started singing.  
“Iyureul mollasseo, wae naega byeonhaenneunji  
Hancham saenggakhaesseo, neowa na mannan ihuro  
Na byeonhan geot gata, aju manhi mariya  
I norae deullini oh~

Niga neomu gomapjanha Oh baby  
Niga neomu yeppeujanha Oh~  
Nuneul ttel suga eobseo, nae nunen neoman boyeo  
Neoman gyesok baro bogo sipjanha nan oh jeongmal  
Oh~ baby”  
I didn’t notice that I closed my eyes while singing. And when I opened them, I saw the judges staring at me in awe. I tried to hide my shaking legs while walking back to my seat.  
The lady who called us in earlier walked to the middle of the room. “Thank you for coming. We’ll call or send a letter about the results of the audition after one week.”  
We started vacating the room. I looked back to see where he is going but he’s no longer around. Sigh. Maybe he has somewhere to go.  
Cool wind greeted me when I exited the building. I ran across the street to catch the bus.


	3. Hokkaido Milk Tea

It’s been a week since the audition. Nothing really kept me busy for the past days. I would just surf the internet, eat, and go back to bed. School works are not that demanding lately. Good timing. I don’t want school to get affected because of rejection in the entertainment industry. I pushed my head down my soft pillow. Wait, what did I just said? Entertainment industry! It’s been a week since audition! I almost forgot! They’ll be sending the letter today! I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen and asked mom if the letter has arrived.

  
“It’s still 7:30 in the morning honey, working hours just started. And your letter is traveling from a far place. I think you have to wait until lunch time. Come eat your breakfast first.”

  
After eating, I ate again. I’m so bothered about the letter. Did I make it or not? I inhaled and exhaled and laid down the sofa.

 

  
* * * * *

  
Poke. Poke. I raised my eyebrows and slowly opened my right eye to see what’s poking me. I saw a blurry vision of my mom holding a white envelope. I was about to go back to sleep but I came to my senses. The white thing mom’s holding is the letter from the company! I immediately got up and grabbed the letter from mom. I tore the envelope. I feel Andromeda while I unfold the letter.

  
“Jung Daehyun… We are pleased to inform you that-“

  
Before I could finish the letter I burst into tears and hugged mom. “You did it son. I knew you could do it.” Mom congratulated me while tapping my back. “When is your first practice?” “It…It…It says here to… tomorrow.”

  
I ran back to my room. I know it’s childish but I can’t help myself from jumping in my bed. I did it! I did it! I raised my right foot and jumped to be 180˚ flat on my bed. I stared dreamily on my window while hugging my camo teddy bear. I wonder where this audition could take me. To the stars perhaps?

  
The rest of the day happened like a blur. I was thinking about the practice all day. My heart leaped and tumbled and screamed like a fan girl seeing Dong Bang Shin Ki. I walked to and fro the house not realizing what chores I’m doing. Mom and Dad are probably getting dizzy with me but they understood why I am like this so they just go back to what they are doing. And when I checked my watch, it’s already eight in the evening. I walked to my room and prepared my stuff for tomorrow. I have to be early tomorrow because dad won’t be able to drive for me.

 

  
* * * * *

 

  
The sunny morning greeted me with delight. I woke up earlier than I expected. I kissed my camo teddy bear good morning and took a bath. I chose simpler clothes than the one I used in the audition since I had to make an impression to the judges.

  
I finished preparing myself and ran for the station. I plugged in my headphones so I won’t overthink things before going inside the building for practice. I can feel my heart beat like a hummingbird’s.

  
As I walk across the street I tried practicing how to greet other trainees. Should I go with “Hello, how are you? Congratulations for passing the audition too! Let’s do well in practicing!” Hmmm, meh. Maybe a simple hi-hello would be enough. Maybe I should observe who’s easy to get along with. Or maybe I should just let it be.

  
I pushed through the glass door with the sign saying “Trainees please proceed inside.” When I peeked on the door, I saw four other boys my age, although one of them looks younger than me because of his distinct cute smile. The little boy looks familiar… But I can’t recall where I met him. It’s impossible that he’s from our community, because I know everybody there. Some dude in school? Could be… He’s snapping his fingers and leaning his head while singing. But the speed he opens his mouth is fast, very fast. A-ha! I remember him, he’s the other guy I’m with during the audition! Whoa, who could imagine such baby face rap so fast? The three other guys don’t look familiar to me. But I hope they would be friendly.

  
As I walk inside the room, all eyes were on me. I can’t help but walk without melody. This is so awkward! I tried to make a small smile and sat beside the little boy. Nobody said a word so I decided to start with “Hi, I’m Jung Daehyun  and, uhm, you are?”

  
“Choi Junhong” said the little boy.

  
“Moon Jongup” said the boy beside him.

  
“Kim Himchan” said the next who looks a little like BIGBANG’s TOP.

  
“Bang Yongguk” said the last guy with a very deep voice.

  
“Nice to meet you everybody. I hope, uhm, we get along well?” I tried concluding the self-introduction. They seem uninterested. Maybe they’re nervous that’s why.  
A man in his corporate attire entered the room. His back is straight and his shoes looks well-polished. He presented to us the stuff that we need to understand. Stuff like, how often are the practices, what time shall we start, and even things like plan for debut. I felt lemon juice splashing everywhere in my body when I heard the word debut. While the man was explaining the details of the practices, another boy entered the room, limping on his right foot with one strap of his backpack on his left shoulder. Limping on his right foot… I immediately looked up to see his face. It’s him! He made it! Thank gods!

  
“Sorry, tardy. Some urgent matters.” He said with a short smile to the man in front.

  
“I’ll explain some details you missed Mister later, one-on-one.” Said the man with a reassuring smile.

  
The man continued the stuff he was talking about. I tried to look back to him. I waved a little and mouthed “Do you remember me?” He raised his eyebrows at me then looked at the man and eagerly listened to what the man says. That was embarrassing. Seriously Daehyun.

  
The man gave us a little tour around the building. I was in awe of the facility and I think it would be conducive for working, making music, and even practicing. The staff seems nice too. On our way back to the room, the man called the limping boy and me to another room.

  
“I saw your audition entries. I must say I’m impressed. The company needs people like you.” Both of us just nodded in agreement. We were too shy to say something. The man looked for something inside his file folder. When he found it, he handed a copy to each of us. It’s a musical piece. Y Si Fuera Ella. “Maybe you could try the piece?” he tapped our backs and went somewhere. The boy and I just looked at each other unsure what to do. I stood up my chair, still staring in the air. Y Si Fuera Ella.

  
I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. Can I really do it this time? I reached for my handkerchief in my back pocket and wiped my face. Daehyun fighting! I muttered to myself. I looked for the piece that I hurriedly placed inside my bag. It looks a little crumpled but it’s still readable. I tried doing the first verse to the chorus. I inhaled and exhaled. Then the second verse. I don’t want to but tears are falling out of my control. I brushed my handkerchief to every tear. I won’t fail this time. I straightened myself and went out of the bathroom.

  
My toes were shaking but I could still walk properly. I checked the room and nobody’s around and the lights are off. I guess we could go home now.

  
“Milk tea you want?” a voice outside the door surprised me. I didn’t realize who it was at first but he appeared from the back of the door. It’s him.  
“I… I” I want to say something but I kept on stuttering so I just nodded.

  
We walked to the right street of the building. I really don’t know where were going but I know I’m with him. I looked at his face. His eyes are bigger than mine but they get smaller to the end. His lips are neither thin nor thick. And I want to pinch his cute cheeks. We really didn’t talk while walking. Little did I know, the milk tea place is already here.  
“What flavour do you like?”

  
“Maybe I’ll go for Hokkaido. How ‘bout you?”

  
“Same. I like it too.”

For the first time I saw him smile. He used to give me either angry or poker faces. His eyes are smaller when he smiles. For a moment I forgot about the piece. And all I cared about was the milk tea, him, and I.

  
“Here’s your milk tea sir, enjoy!” the milk tea lady pulled me back to reality. I was too lost in thoughts.

  
I took the straw and inclined it a little when I put it in the milk tea so I wouldn’t fail in putting the straw again. I took a sip. The flavour began exploding in my mouth and I sipped more. Maybe this is the best way to comfort myself.

  
“You have a great voice.” He broke out the silence between us.

  
My cheeks reddened a little. “Oh, thank you. Yours too is great. I like the song you sang in the audition.”

  
“Thanks. Oh and about the audition day, sorry for being too sharp in talking to you. It’s just, I was having a bad day and…”

“Oh no, no, no, I understood.” I told him while waving my hands.

  
“Ha-ha. I hope we could be friends…” He looked at me with his smiling face and raised eyebrows. Friends? Of course! Why not? I nodded. I didn’t realize that he was waiting for an answer. Is it not my nod? Oh maybe it’s my name!

  
“Daehyun. Sure! And you are?”

  
He smiled again. He looks so cute when he smiles, like it could take all my problems away.

 

“Youngjae.”


End file.
